Sudden Urge
by HunHunZombie
Summary: Unable to move on with Y/N's young life after her father's terrible death, Y/N reach out to her childhood friend/babysitter for help-Authur Kirkland. During those times with Authur, Y/N was recommended of writing down her thoughts and feelings on a notebook. Unable to realise how this would help her, an unfortunate... Yandere! England x Reader. Human AU


_Warning before reading: Death of Reader, sexual references, and cursing. If you wish to continue, go ahead and remember my warning in the near future._

As much as Y/N dare to say that education was more of your top priority compare to others; hours of listening to what you had already learned the weeks before was quite boring.

As of now, (as much as your mother's thrills among the fact your wasted hours not socializing towards your peers was-finally-able to be made up) your mind was anxious to be able to come home to your all-so-familiar bedroom. Talking hours to your father, who was regrettably miles away; about the times you wish he was here. To motivate you to get past this awful phase and finally be able to see that month that you may love. Just among the hopeful thought of hearing that faint, soothing words reaching out to you.

"Y/N?" A fragile hand reached towards your neatly folded arms, fingers curled to conform along your even, S/T arm. Your eyes drifted within the direction of the hand: bright eyes gleamed as bewilderment and disappointment was written across the familiar face while a pair of sharp green eyes enlarged with concern. The familiar, slight smile welcomed you from your daydream-Erika. It always surprised you to find that one of the few fates that shines upon you during this awful times was befriending Erika. "I was worried that you would fallen asleep again." The sight of your friend's concern for your inexcusable sight developed warmth from within your stomach; you casted her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry, Erika. I thought if I just lay my head down for a minute, Mr. Alaric wouldn't notice..." Ushering yourself towards the path; (which is currently leads yourself within a growing halls packed with your peers tumbling over one another towards their objective rooms) Erika's smaller figure squeezed herself away from the large crowd. Casting Y/N unreceived, concern glance while Erika's mind painfully throwing subconscious images of the outcomes of that heartbreaking scene recited over and over again. Demoting her feelings and images within, Erika was led by hand into the reflective entryway revealing a starving mass of students lined from side to side. The air was greasy, smoky, the lighting was lustrous and intense at the same time. It flared off the chrome tables sat side by side, diffusing everything in a sort of pleasant relief.

Proceeding to hold down a pitiful groan, Y/N was more than willing to endure the towering line of your peers as throughout the time engrossed yourself with lectures of the class assignments given by your subtle friend. Along the lines of your discussion/lectures with Erika, a familiar silhouette arises into view, Erika's older sibling, Vash Zwingli. It was faintly understandable upon first greetings that he was not a man who would sit down with you while holding your hand and give his full attention to your problems. In the same manner with his fearsome posture and unnerving presence; it was a challenge to let his guard down and settle with the atmosphere within strangers' attendances.

But a caterpillar could never stay inside its cocoon for too long.

Vash's eyes locked onto Y/N's with a pleasurable amount of time before of huff of annoyance released from his mouth. "Don't tell me that you'd fall asleep in class again." Your lips tremble just as an short chuckle was relieved instantly. Y/N hand traveled onto the stiff curves along the back of your neck; the sunny smile didn't falter.

"Yeah, kind of..." Y/N admitted, "But hey, give me a break! I haven't slept for a while now 'cause I was working on that project before winter break!"

"You are still not finished with the project? Isn't it due tomorrow?" Erika cut in shortly before Vash discharged a storm (but is still able to shoot Y/N a quivering glare through the corner of his eye). Y/N sheepishly grinned while she plopped onto the opposite side of her friends and leaned her elbows on the table. Ushering Erika past the counter line, Vash paid no mind towards the definite trio hunched in a deep discussion.

"You didn't tell her, didn't you?" Vash faint, glowering voice influence Erika only slightly, she craned her head towards her brother and shook her head with hesitation. "I'm sorry, it's really hard for me to be the one to tell Y/N something that she may depressed over because of me..." Erika mumbles lowly towards her brother, eyes sparkling with grief. The lightest touch of a sturdy hand rested upon the top of her head, clumsily soothing her. Her brother's dull eyes narrowed within the direction of Erika's. "You don't have too, you know. I understand how hard it is to tell your friend something so heart-wrenching..."

"Hey!" The calling of Y/N brought them both out of their musings. "What's going on? Are you both alright?" Questionable, final glance were casted by her brother, evoking another pair of eyes peering over towards her with curiosity. The sweet, short tension slowly crawled along her back, stiffening her breath. "Yes, we're alright. You don't need to worry over us, Y/N..." Regarding the fact that the action of Erika's eyes would gloom directly over towards Vash from time to time again strikes Y/N as being oddly out of place for the younger one, Y/N casted off the feeling and plodded herself once again into her very 'comfortable' chair. Grievously, her meal was intruded by a certain American, who was full of awful surprises, hauling her name with a small cry. "Y/N!" Mentally grumbles objective words, Vash cursed from under his breath and breathed a sigh of irritation. "Do you really have to yell Y/N's name every two seconds Alfred?" Casting the ridiculously, annoying chum an apologetic glance, Y/N reassured Vash that it doesn't bother her one bit while dusting off the food stains from her uniform garments; which sadly seem to like her plain uniform almost as much as she doesn't. Neglecting the pest-y stains, Y/N's dazzled the blued-eyed with a sunny smile, her E/C eyes gleamed brilliantly towards Alfred. "What's the problem Alfred? Do you need help with today's homework already?" The delighted blond merely shook his head furiously as he panted a few words from his mouth. Unsure why, Y/N felt a sinking feeling crawling from her stomach while those words pass through her ears.

"The council wants you!" Vash's scowl deepened as he casted a brief, pitiful glance towards his younger sister: acknowledging the strained atmosphere surrounding Erika- dolefully tossing käsknöpfle mit apfelmus one edge of her plate to the other. Her mouth strained a tight line as she throw Y/N a small, quiet grin as Erika mumbles a farewell towards Y/N and Alfred. In which both returned her lovely smile with their remarkable, cheerful grins. Vash's mouth pitched themselves into a thin line while a sour glare passes over his face, it could be almost as though the moderate cheese on his place was smeared with lime, excluding the bitter statement musing through his head. It looks to be that Alfred's in usual happy mood today...

"Erika." As though Erika's thoughts mused over Vash sullen tonality, Erika's faltering movements bottled the self-mishap towards herself. A forced composure was thrown over her whilst Erika's endless star-y blue-green eyes scan towards her brother. Walloping sensation snaked itself into the pit of her stomach. A light hand was placed over Erika's shoulder; slightly dulling the terrible thoughts tumbling over her. "Erika." The hand that was clasped itself on Erika's shoulder clutched Erika to reality. "Yes brother?" She jerked her head towards Vash's direction. Her round, wide-set eyes were large, sitting evenly in front of her brother.

"You shouldn't waste your breath for something that isn't your fault. It's not like you have to tell Y/N nor do you have to force yourself to tell something so dramatic to her. Understand?" Her skin burned, tight and hot-but nevertheless-she lightly nodded her head. How could she just through this awful feeling away when it is captured within her ribcage? Cradling her chest with her arms, she clutched onto the soft fabric of her clothes.

"Yes brother..." Her voice crackle like always. _Thank you Brother for attempting to comfort me..._ Tears that swam within her eyes was pushed but with the force of her lashes as she peered from her shoulder. Surveying the entrance, Erika was caught in her brother hardened eyes; the wall built from stones tremble with the impact. A hoarse, blunt growl was released from his lips. His broad back greeted Erika as he strode towards the thinning hallway. "Come on, don't make me leave you here alone." The corners of Erika's mouth quirked up, awed of her brother's caring self-blossoming beautifully.

"Yes sir!" Playfully resting her fingers below her right eyebrow, a bubbly chirp exposed from between her teeth; although her heart burst with plumping blood and misery.

 **I'm not really sure on how 'good' this story actually is, but I promise to edit during my free-time. I also like to state my apologies for my grammar and misspelled words, English is not my first language and I am hoping that I will overachieve my goal to get better everyday with writing. I also apologise for how short this first chapter is, I will add longer chapters (Yes, this is not the end of Yandere! England x Reader!) over time. So have an great day and I will see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
